A Sexy Breakfast
by NesFX
Summary: Kurenai wants to make Asuma breakfast but Asuma wants something else. Asuma's P.O.V. Kurenai x Asuma oneshot smut.


The curves of her hips as they move side to side in motion with the melody being played throughout the house…

Her long, toned legs as they move along with her hips…

Those beautiful ankles and soft feet padding lightly on the floor beneath her…

Everything about her was attractive. The way she was too lazy to grab her own shirt but insisted grabbing mine since it was more 'comfortable'. I didn't care either way because a) it was a turn on and b) when I put that shirt on later, her scent clung to it which made me incredibly happy.

The shirt is larger than her frame, but that is alright because every time she leans down to grab something from the lower cupboard, she makes it her goal to tease me with that glorious view of the part of her I craved. So whenever she bends over, I purposely duck my head further to get that view.

"I wouldn't mind it if you just decided to walk around naked," I call over to her from the living room.

I'm sitting on the couch, awaiting breakfast since she said she wants to make me something delicious. I'm starting to believe that the 'something delicious' is something entirely different from food.

She peeks over her shoulder at me and with ever slow movements, she pulls open the shirt. She rolls her shoulders sensually while she pulls the sleeves down her bare arms and the shirt is now off her body. She then tosses it towards the hallway leading to the bedroom. My eyes roam every part of her smooth back and had I been less exposed to her body, I might not have been able to resist going to her.

I knew every part of that body now and I have much more patience to that rising desire in my chest – and in my dick.

But it is still a bit of a challenge.

Her body is irresistible and with each movement, I can see the muscles in her back and legs tighten and loosen. Her black hair hangs loosely down her back and I breathe in deeply as if I were smelling it.

"Should I take my panties off too?"

Her suggestion is music to my ears and I lean back on the couch comfortably before I reply.

"I wouldn't mind it."

"You wouldn't mind it," she repeats and scoffs playfully.

She doesn't waste any time and while she pushes her panties down slowly, she rocks her hips side to side to give me a show. My mind returns to the last time she did that same thing while her ass was pressed into my crotch and the memory makes my growing erection twitch with excitement and my chest tighten. The desire is getting stronger.

By now, she's bent at the waist and pulling her panties from her ankles. I can see those beautiful lips between her legs and I suddenly want to bury my face in them. I want to taste her again and want to hear her cry my name again.

The groan that I was trying to hold back vibrates my chest when she stands and closes the view of her treasure from me. It was loud enough for her to hear and she laughs softly.

"You're too easily turned on," she says as she cracks an egg and empties it into a bowl.

"Only for you," I respond and study the curve of her beautiful ass for the hundredth time.

She cracks another egg.

"I wouldn't mind a view at the front," I say casually and shoot her a smirk when she glances at me over her shoulder.

"At this rate, breakfast will become lunch."

I shrug. "I can have you for breakfast and you can make me lunch instead."

With a sigh, she puts an uncracked egg back into the carton, washes her hands in the sink, and turns around to face me. Her arms go behind her where she grabs the counter and allows me my coveted view.

Her beautiful breasts make my heart pound and the way she draws her lip into her mouth distracts my staring. I watch as she reaches with both her hands to grab both her breasts and squeezes.

The twitch from my erection distracts me further and I watch as one of her hands moves down her body and her finger disappears between those lips where she starts to rub. She knows exactly how to get me going.

I watch as she reaches up with the hand that was fondling her breast and she slowly licks her finger before taking the tip of it into her mouth and I can't help imagine her finger being my dick.

"Asuma," she breathes my name.

The heat in the room suddenly feels like it was turned way up and the beat of my heart responds to the show she's giving me. It's been a while since the last time she touched herself to turn me on, but it works every time.

"Why don't you come take a seat?" I ask and flash her a smirk.

She rolls her eyes and pushes away from the counter to saunter towards me. The sway of her hips are subtly emphasized, and I could tell she's intentionally doing it to tease me more.

When she comes to a stop in front of me, I lean in and press my lips to her navel. Her skin feels like fire on my lips and when her fingertips scratch across my scalp, I breath deeply. She knows what it is I like like the back of her hand.

Her body was moving again and she steps to the side to kneel onto the couch while she leans her elbows over the back of the couch. I lean close and kiss the curve of her waist. Her hips begin swaying back and forth as she looks at me with that seductive expression that she knows makes me weak.

"You wanted breakfast?" She whispers and bites the tip of her finger.

My eyes follow the curve of her butt cheek and I move to my knee's behind her while I grab her hips. The glistening at her lips tells me how turned on she is and that musky scent draws me close where I bury my face between her smooth legs.

Her body stiffens for a quick second and then relaxes as her sweet moans fill the air. I find the sweet bud with my tongue and suck it into my mouth where I work it with my tongue. Her back arches with her moan and when she pushes her hips back towards me, I grab her thighs to hold her still. Even though I had heard the sweet cries of her orgasm only the evening before, I desperately want to hear them again.

Her body tenses and when she leans forward again, away from me, I pull her back and hold her close to prevent her from escaping my mouth and plan.

"Oh, Asuma," she moans and arches her back again.

The feeling at my crotch is nearly distracting, but I ignore its twitching until Kurenai yells out quite suddenly and pushes her hips back towards me again. To prevent myself from breaking away, I hold tightly to her legs and continue the endeavor with my tongue until she's nearly screaming.

"I can't—A-Asuma!"

Finally, when I am satisfied, I pull away and watch as her body collapses to the couch with heavy breaths.

"God, I love doing that to you," I whisper and lean closer to kiss her thigh, her hip, her arm and finally her cheek.

"I love when you do that to me," she replies and turns her face to me with an expression drunk in pleasure.

"I want you to sit on me now," I whisper into her ear and with a laugh, she slowly moves from her position to squat in front of me on the floor.

I realize then that my pants are still on, so I move quickly to pull them off before sitting on the floor again. She kneels down to straddle me and I lean into lightly bite her nipple to receive a soft moan. Her hand grabs my chin roughly – how I like it – and she forces my face up in order to kiss me hard. Then she lowers herself down so that with every rock back and forth, my dick slides through the folds of her pussy.

The feeling is incredible, despite her doing it many times before and as she touches me that way, her mouth moves from mine to my neck and to my earlobe. Her hot breath is at my ear and the way her tongue touches my earlobe causes my chest to tighten with excitement and I can't help the moan that rises from my throat.

Her beautiful chest rubs against mine and I reach up to grab one of her breasts. It is just a little too big to fit fully into my hand but I love that. The way the skin gives in under my squeeze and the way her body generally responds to me excites me to no end.

"Put it in," I beg and lean my head back to hang. She's too overwhelming for my senses.

"Say please," she whispers and kisses my throat.

"Please," I breathe, suddenly feeling desperate and in need of release.

When the tip of my dick hits the back of her lips, she makes it so that it slides right into her pussy until I'm deep inside her and I release the moan I was holding in.

"God, you feel amazing," I breathe and let her continue rocking back and forth in my lap.

No matter how many times we have sex, I can never overcome the feeling of pleasure she brings me when I'm inside her. The way she clenches her walls around my dick makes it all the more pleasurable.

"Kiss me," she demands and I obey instantly.

Our tongues meet in a sexual embrace and her soft hands, though demanding, run through my hair and she breaks from the kiss to breathe deeply. Her hot breath is on my lips and I lean in to kiss her chin and cheek instead.

My hands move to her ass to grab tightly, helping her move the rocking along quickly. Her moans fill my ears and all my body craves is more and faster.

With my arm around her waist, and my other hand holding me up, I thrust into her with great speed. Her hands have moved to grip my shoulders and neck and she leans her chest into mine while I continue the fast pace.

Her moans grow louder and louder with each passing second and I can feel her walls tighten in throbbing manner and I know it isn't the voluntary clenching of her Kegel exercises. Her hands tighten on my shoulder and though my muscles are starting to feel the exertion, I plow through until her walls are fully tightened and she moans out loudly while holding me so tightly.

I can feel the stiffening in my groin and just before I reach my release, I turn over to pin her to the ground where I continue to thrust. I reach my release quickly and deep within her. My body twitches with the intense pleasure and I can see her smirking through my fluttering eyelids. Her hand touches my chest gently and when my body relaxes a little, I pull out of her and lay next to her on the floor.

"I love you so much," she whispers and turns to lean into my side.

A chuckle leaves my lips and I turn my face to look at her.

"I am pretty amazing, huh?"

She rolls her eyes and places a kiss on my chest. "Yeah, you are."


End file.
